After the kiss
by eekke
Summary: After 2x09. Kol and Davina haven't seen each other after the kiss. Davina is avoiding him. But for how long? Kol Mikaelson/Davina Claire Kolvina
1. Chapter 1

Davina hadn't really thought about the kiss. Okay. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She wasn't sure if Kol really liked her, or was he just using her to get what he wanted. So she avoided him. That was kind of childish from her, but she didn't care. Her phone rang. Kol again. She didn't answer. _Again._

She was going to a high school party today. She needed something to get her mind off Kol. Her friend had invited her to party, and yes, she actually had friends besides Cami and Josh. When she arrived at the party, she started drinking. And it didn't take long until she was drunk. Then her phone rang. Again. She decided to answer. It couldn't hurt right?

''What?'' She tried to sound annoyed.

''You're avoiding me, love'' His voice brang goosebumps all over her.

''Maybe''

''Why?''

''Guess'' Kol could hear loud music and people having fun around Davina.

''I have no idea. Last we saw, I thought we were enjoying each other. You didn't complain then so why the sudden chance? And where are you?''

''Maybe I came to my senses. And I'm having fun. Like a normal teenager''

''You're at a party aren't you? You sound a little tipsy. I would love to see you now, darling'' He said it with laugh. And he sounded so..sexy. Gosh. Davina was in trouble.

''But then that would complicate me avoiding you''

''Screw that. Text me the address'' Kol said with termination in his voice, and he hang up quickly before Davina could object.

She sighed. If she was strong enough, she would just turn off her phone and go party with others. But she wasn't. So she texted him. Nothing but the address. And then she went and had another drink. Or a couple. Because without being drunk she didn't know how to face him.

She was pouring herself another drink, maybe it was fourth. Or fifth? She wasn't sure. She started drinking it but couldn't stand straight anymore and spilled the drink on the ground. Suddenly she heard someone laugh.

''I'm so glad I came.'' Kol was smiling brightly and he went over to get paper and started cleaning her mess. Davina tried to stand still, but it wasn't working so she leaned against a wall. Kol watched her up and down, slowly. Davina's heartbeat started to rise.

''I would ask you to dance with me, but I don't think you could do that now. So what if we go find some quiet place?'' She laughed. She knew what he meant and that was so not happening.

''Darling, I knew it. You have a lecherous heart. I know some people would take advantage of this situation, but I'm not that cruel. I just want to talk'' Kol offered his hand and Davina took it. She still wasn't able to stand very well, so Kol put his arm around her and helping her with balance.

After they interrupted a couple of people making out in rooms, they found a free one. Davina went to lie in bed and Kol did the same. Keeping his distance, of course.

''So..why did you avoid me?'' He asked carefully.

''You really have no idea?'' Davina turned to watch him, realizing he was already watching her, and she turned away quickly.

''Nope, I really don't''

''Well there's just that little thing that you lied to me about who you are. And if I wouldn't have found out your true identity who knows if I would still be blindsided? And I know that you need a witch to do that dagger, so I just don't know whether you're using me or…'' Davina couldn't finish that sentence. _you actually like me._ That sounded stupid. Suddenly she was so ashamed of herself. How could he like her? She was 17, for god sakes.

''Are you serious?'' Kol looked really surprised by her answer. She didn't anwer anything. She didn't even turn to look at him. So Kol touched her face with his hand, softly, and turned her head. ''I am NOT using you. We have the same goal, remember? If I would just need you to do the spell, I could have picked someone easier. You're strong, beautiful. And a little stupid, seeing as you haven't realize how me calling you gorgeous, or flirting with you any chance that I get means that I like you. I really do.''

Davina stared at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't really know what to answer. ''Well, that's good to know. Any chance you'll tell me that again tomorrow because I'm not sure I will remember this?''

''I will tell you that as many times as you wish, darling'' He was smiling, and it seemed really genuine.

''I should really get going. It's way past my curfew. Can you give me a ride?'' Kol just smiled and nodded. Davina was feeling better, so she walked without help to his car. The ride was quiet, but it wasn't awkward. Kol had put on some classical music, and Davina was feeling calm. And happy. When they arrived in front of the church, Kol tried to go out of the car, but Davina stopped him, saying how she would get in trouble if Marcel saw him. Kol tried to hide his disappointment but Davina saw it. She laughed, gave a quick kiss on his cheek, and opened the door.

''Good night, Kol'' She looked at him smiling.

''Good night, my darling'' He said before waiting her to get inside, and then leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Davina woke up feeling like hell. She decided to stay in bed all day long. She just hoped that Marcel had something else to do then wander around her. She listened for any sound from downstairs, but she didn't hear anything. Davina decided to get something to drink, and a couple of books so she would have something to do in her bed. And aspirin. She changed her clothes quickly, not anything fancy, but it was better than her pajamas. As Davina walked down the stairs, she saw Marcel, Cami..and Kol sitting in the living room. When one of the stairs creaked, everybody turned to look at her. She decided to play the tired card.

''Good morning'' She said with sigh. Kol looked like he was trying to cover a laugh. Marcel and Cami just smiled, they seemed busy so Davina just continued her way to the kitchen. Someone followed her, and she didn't have to guess who it was, of course it was Kol, wanting to make fun of her.

''I bet you're having a bloody headache''

''Yeah, I am. And you're not helping'' Davina took aspirin and swallowed it with water. She was looking at him questioningly. ''What's going on? Why are you here?''

''I just came to chat with Marcel'' Davina looked even more confused. ''Well he's not very pleased with me and that Bekah thing so..Let's not talk about that. What are you planning to do today?''

''I am going to stay in bed all day'' Kol looked at her with a smirk in his eyes. Davina ignored it.

''So I can't persuade you to go out with me?''

''Nope, nothing can get me out of this house today''

''Okay, well I'm going to go then. Mission failed and all that. I'll definitely see you later''

Davina didn't answer anything, she just smiled and nodded. She was a little disappointed that Kol hadn't tried to stay in the church with her. She guessed he was just busy with everything. She walked back to her room, and didn't see anybody on the way. Guess everybody left. She went under her covers, took a comfortable position and started to read spell books. She was really interested in magic. She didn't want to use it for fun, she wanted to use it for something important. Like killing Klaus. But she wanted to learn to do some other useful things too. And that's why she studied the books very carefully. She didn't want to feel powerless, not ever again. Sudden noise woke her up from her thoughts. The room's door opened and it was Kol. With coffee and a bag of pastries.

''You do realize that it's you who loves those pastries so much, not me?'' Davina said laughing. She was pleased. She didn't really want to be alone all day and Kol was the company she wanted.

''You can't deny the tastefulness of the pastries. And I bring you food like a gentleman and that's all you got to say?'' Kol was smiling. He seemed to be in a good mood.

''Thank you. And yes, they are very good'' Davina took one of the pastries when Kol offered them to her. He sat down on her bed, still smiling. ''Why are you in such good mood again? Did you do something to Elijah now? Maybe put him to some prison?'' She didn't sound judgmental, not at all, and she didn't mean to.

''No, that would have been nice, but no. Marcel and others have decided to let Bekah be in prison for a while, they have bigger problems in their hands right now. And then there's this gorgeous witch, who I can't seem to get enough'' Kol was flirting with her. And she liked it. She got closer to Kol, and out of the blue kissed him. Passionately. Kol was surprised, but it didn't take long for him to kiss her back. His hands were on her back, ad her hands were in his hair. It was amazing. He was amazing. He was soft, but rough all at once. Perfect. They stopped because of the need of breath. They looked into each other's eyes and Davina realized how sudden she had been.

''Sorry. That was..I don't know''

''No need to feel sorry, love'' His eyes were darkened. He seemed really happy. And Davina couldn't understand how she could make him that happy. ''So do I need to tell you what I told you yesterday again?''

''No, I remember'' Davina was feeling shy.

''So anything you want to tell me too?'' Kol said with a suggestion in his voice. Davina wasn't sure what he wanted her to say. Or how to put it. It was Kol Mikaelson, who she was looking at. And a while ago kissing him. She didn't know how she had gotten into this situation. Kol was Klaus's brother. But Kol hated him too. And Kol was sweet. But surprising. Good surprising. And charming.

''I like you too, you dumbass'' That brang even bigger smile on Kol's lips, and Davina didn't have thought that was even possible. Kol came closer to her, and kissed her softly. Suddenly the door opened.

''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?'' Marcel. Oops.


	3. Chapter 3

Davina and Kol looked at Marcel and then each other. They didn't know what to say. All of the sudden Marcel had Kol backed up against a wall. Kol looked amused, but then a bright smile came to his face.

''Just kissing my favourite witch. What's up?'' Kol was being an idiot.

''Kol, shut up'' Davina didn't want to get Kol on Marcel's bad side. Okay..he was already there but still.

''Yeah, Kol, why don't you shut up and leave?'' Marcel was pissed off. Kol looked at Davina and she nodded to him. He looked mad on his way out. ''So Davina, what the hell was that?''

''We we're kissing. Because we like each other. And you can't stop it'' Davina hated that she had gotten to this situation already. She didn't even know what Kol and she was.

''You really think he likes you? I think that he is using you. And I better not see you do anything like that EVER again''

''I do think that. And like I said, you can't stop it. You can leave now'' Davina pointed the door and she looked so furious, that Marcel didn't think the fighting would be the best resolution right now. So he left. Davina was alone in her room and she knew that Kol was pissed at her. But it wasn't her fault that he was being a jerk. But she knew that he was hurt, even if he would never confess it. So Davina decided to go to his place.

Kol was living in a simple apartment, and Davina had been there once. They had to get some magic thingy, it wasn't even that important but Kol had insisted it. Maybe it was just to get Davina into his apartment. Not that anything had happened. Davina opened the door with her powers and went in and saw Kol sitting on the sofa and watching tv.

''Why did you have to be such a jerk to Marcel?'' Kol turned around slowly and his face was expressionless.

''Well I got you in my apartment, again, didn't I?'' Davina was mad. Why couldn't he be serious even for a second? ''Okay, first of all, it was you who told be to shut up. And I know I was a jerk, but Marcel had be backed up against a wall! HE was the one being a jerk!''

''You were both being jerks'' Davina was smiling a little. Kol returned to her smile.

''So, how did the conversation went?''

''Not well, I told him to leave and he did''

''So he's not very pleased with..us?''

''Do you even have to ask?'' Kol laughed. Davina went to sit next to Kol, and they just looked each other. Smiling. They were being idiots. But Davina couldn't resist him. And Kol couldn't resist her either. It didn't take long until their lips touched, they didn't even know who made the first move. Kol's hands were everywhere. Suddenly they were laying down, Davina on top of him. She kept moving her body against his in ways Kol didn't know she had them in her. But when he thought about it, of course she had them. She was strong, and sexy. Kol kissed Davina's neck and Davina moaned. Suddenly Davina moved away on top of him and went to sit in the other corner of sofa.

''I umm.. haven't done it before. So..maybe we could slow down a little?'' Davina wasn't even looking at him. She was ashamed and just looked at the ground.

''What? You're telling me that you, looking like that, haven't had boys all over you?'' Kol was surprised. It didn't bother him, but he didn't really have had any idea.

''I've been living in an attic, so nope''

''Oh. Okay. I don't mind, we can take it slow, there's no rush'' Kol knew that it sounded like he was lying, but he really meant it. ''I'm serious, okay?''

''Okay'' Davina was relieved. She didn't want to make a big deal about it and thank god they seemed to let the topic go. Kol smiled to her, and offered his had to her. She took it, and Kol dragged Davina softly on top of him. Davina put her arms around him and put her head on to his chest. Kol stroke her hair and changed the channel on tv, so it showed some stupid teenage clichéd movie. Davina smiled. She was feeling comfortable right there, in Kol's arms.

-I'm not very pleased with this chapter, but I just wanted to write something. Any hopes for what should happen next? Thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites!


	4. Chapter 4

After long, long conversation Marcel was okay with Kol and Davina. Or at least he pretended to be. He knew that he couldn't change anything between them, and even if he would try, Davina wouldn't forgive him. Davina was the most important person in Marcel's life, so he had to be okay with it. And Kol hadn't done anything bad to Davina. But that didn't mean that Marcel hadn't planned a fatherly conversation with Davina's boyfriend. If they even were labeled yet. And he was planning to have it soon.

Davina was bored to death. She was in physics class and it was her least favorite of all subjects in school. Things with Kol were good. They hadn't seen each other after at his apartment, but they had texted a little, and Kol had given Davina a goodbye kiss when she left the other day to go home. Davina was happy. She was beginning to trust Kol, not entirely, not yet, but Kol had grown to her. It was nice, to have somebody like him in her life.

Suddenly the bell ringed and Davina's school day was finally over. She quickly got up and went outside to her car. Marcel had gotten it to her, probably by compelling some people. When Davina was walking to her car, she noticed Kol leaning to it. He had a smirk in his eyes, like he always had when he saw Davina.

''What are you doing here?'' Davina wasn't expecting him to be here, at her school the least.

''I was driving around and thought I could stop by'' Davina noticed now Kol's car next to hers. ''Any chance I could take you out now?''

''Like a date-date?'' Kol laughed.

''Yeah, like a date-date''

''Okay, I'll have to drop my car first, follow me?''

''No problem, love''

Davina was a good driver. Kol knew that already, but still. He had heard that women weren't so good at it, but Davina seemed to. When they were driving to New Orleans from the motel, he didn't have a problem letting Davina drive. He trusted her with his car. And that was saying a lot, because usually he didn't let anyone drive his car. Soon they were at Davina's place, and Davina told him to wait for her to take her school stuff to inside. Marcel popped in front of Kol's car, and waved him to get outside.

''So, you and Davina. I think we should talk about that''

''I thought you had already given your blessing'' Kol was amused.

''It's not exactly a blessing, but I'm letting her be with you. So, you should know that if you ever hurt her, lie to her, or cause any harm to her, I will torture you. Or kill you, I'll have to ask Klaus a permission first. So you better know that. Davina's only 17, she might not think clearly, and I'll let her see if her feelings and most of all your feelings are real''

''Well, it's a good thing I have nothing to be afraid of. Because I don't plan on hurting her in any way. And if it's up to me, I think I'll be around Davina a long time''

''We'll see about that''

Davina walked back and saw Marcel and said bye to him. Kol opened door for her, and then went in the car too. He waved to Marcel as he drived away.

''He had a talk with you, didn't he?''

''Yep. I was really afraid'' Kol was smiling and he looked at Davina playfully.

''Yeah, sure you were. So, where are we going?''

''To eat, of course. That's what people do on a date, don't they?''

''Yeah, grandpa, they still do that''

''You see me as a grandpa? Well that's confusing''

''Dork''

''You like dorks, apparently'' Davina just laughed and didn't answer to that.

Rest of the ride was quiet. They listened to blues this time, and Davina didn't make any complaining to that. They went on the same place they were on their first date, when Davina had thought Kol was actually Kaleb. Kol opened the door again, like a true gentleman. At least he was trying to be gentleman, because he didn't think Davina deserved anything less. They ordered food, both steaks. They had also gotten wine, their waiter didn't seem to be strict with that stuff.

''Why didn't you tell me your true identity at the beginning?'' That was a question Davina had thought about a lot.

''Straight to business then?'' Davina didn't laugh, or smile, she just wanted an answer. ''Okay. My mom was the person who was keeping me alive. And she was crazy. So I did that to protect myself, at first. Then I wasn't sure what you were planning to do, and I really wanted to figure that out but I was afraid that you wouldn't trust me if you found out I'm a Mikaelson. And I was right seeing as you still don't trust me'' Davina gave him an apologizing expression. ''No worries, I'm going to gain you trust, it's just a matter of time. But really, I'm sorry I lied to you and you had to figure that out by yourself and not by me telling you''

''Apology accepted'' Davina smiled. She understood him now, but it didn't mean she trusted him completely. It would take time. Davina didn't trust people easily, and now when the person was a Mikaelson, the trusting thing could take double the time it usually would.

Their food arrived and they began to eat. They talked about normal things, they put the supernatural side away for a while. They talked about Davina's school, Kol's family relationships, everything and nothing. It was fun. Davina complained how she had a lot of homework, so Kol drove him straight to home from there. He opened the door, and Davina got up but stayed in front of him, waiting.

''Hmm..why aren't you moving?'' Kol knew what she wanted, but wanted to play with her. But Davina wasn't going to let that happen, so she just got on her toes and kissed him. This time she really surprised Kol, and it took a while to him understanding what was happening. Davina leaned away and smiled brightly.

''Not so quickly'' Kol smirked and now he did the first move. There was no playing with this girl, apparently. And he loved how she surprised him every day, she was nothing like he had expected, nothing like other girls he had met. And that was a good thing. Kol had never liked a girl so much as he liked Davina.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm so sorry for not posting! School has been keeping me busy (and I've been lazy as hell) but here's another chapter. And are you guys as devastated about Kol dying as me? **_

So, after very long practices and tries they completed the dagger. They were happy. And maybe after that they made out a little. Things were going really great. One night, while they were just walking around town they labeled themselves, finally.

''_Can I ask you something I've been wondering?'' Kol asked looking curious. They were passing a park, seeing children play and parents smiling brightly._

_''Yeah, sure.''_

''_Why do you want to kill Klaus? I mean, obviously he's an idiot and has done a lot evil but he must have done something specific to make you hate him so much.''_

''_Umm…Well he has tried to kill me. And he has killed a lot of people. Why wouldn't I hate him?'' Davina didn't want to talk about Tim. But Kol saw through Davina and knew that she wasn't telling something._

''_Come on..tell me.''_

''_He killed my friend. Actually, he killed both me and my friend at the same time but I was under a protection spell and came back to life, but..he didn't.''_

''_He?'' _

''_I tell you that and that's all you get from it? Yes, he.''_

''_Boyfriend?'' Kol was jealous. This wasn't usual for him. Kol Mikaelson didn't need to be jealous. But with Davina, everything was different. It was like he didn't have any experience of relationships. _

''_Not really. We didn't really get that far, seeing as Klaus decided to kill him.''_

''_Oh.. Well maybe we should. Get that far I mean.'' Kol looked at Davina briefly, and her facial expression didn't give anything away. This was so weird for Kol, not knowing what someone was thinking. Usually he was really good at reading people._

''_You afraid Klaus is going to kill us?''_

''_Not really, no. But I think we should still label us, don't you?'' Kol had a huge smirk on his face. _

''_Fine.'' Davina tried to hide her smile, but she wasn't succeeding. Kol didn't either. They were just two dumbs incredibly happy. So they stopped walking, and Kol started to get closer to her. Davina seriously thought that Kol was going to kiss her, but out of the blue he hugged him. Very tightly. _

''_Thank you.''_

''_When you agree to be in a relationship, you're not supposed to thank.''_

''_No I mean thank you for trusting me. It really means a lot.'' Kol's voice was just whispers to Davina's ear, and she wasn't even sure that she heard him right._

''_Yeah, well you haven't given any reason not to.'' Kol took Davina even tighter to his arms, and lift her up. He spinned her around and Davina laughed._

After that, Davina was starting to see more of Kol's soft side. She always knew he was kind behind his tough act, but she was surprised by how kind he really was to her. He was always complementing her, saying little things like she looked beautiful. They kissed a lot, but they had never got any further than that. Davina still wasn't quite ready. She knew that soon she would be. I mean, who could resist him for long? Kol didn't try anything. He knew when to stop and what was too much.

One day, they were just hanging in Davina's room. Davina was doing homework and he was just watching him. When Davina was finished, they decided to go for a coffee. When they were downstairs in the church, they noticed Klaus and Elijah. They didn't look happy.

''Your happy time is over. We're here to get Rebekah back. Now.'' Klaus was speaking, of course, he was in charge always. Kol laughed thinking that.

''And here I thought that you had already let it go.'' Kol spoke confidently. Davina was just standing next to him, staring furiously at Klaus.

''Not a chance. Now, let's go get her from wherever the hell you have taken her.''

''Nah, I don't really feel like it.'' Suddenly Klaus swooshed and took Davina. He was holding his arms around her neck.

''One headache, little witch, and I will break your neck.'' Klaus knew that he could really break her neck no matter what the witches tried. He was the original hybrid, for god sakes.

''Let. Her. Go.'' Kol was furious. He could take them abusing him, but not Davina..

''You going to tell me where Rebekah is?''

''Yes. ''

''Fine, there you go little witch.'' Klaus said letting Davina free. ''Sorry, but you're not going with us. Can't have your and Kol's temperature and witch abilities in the same room. We'll give Kol back to you. Maybe.''

''Like hell you'll take him.'' Davina used her powers to give Klaus a headache, a huge one. Kol was focusing on giving Elijah the same, but Kol wasn't strong enough, and Elijah was able to distract Davina. Elijah wasn't going to hurt Davina, he had a rule with kids, but he still wasn't going to let her side with Kol and fighting against Klaus.

''So, Kol, what's it going to be? You want a dead girlfriend or return your darling sister?'' Klaus was smiling. He had won, again. Kol looked at Davina apologetically and left the church with his brothers.


End file.
